You're my Angel
by Sia Bakura
Summary: Tea, a high ranking angel in heaven, has been sent down to Earth to become Yugi Mouto's Guardian Angel, but will Satin's son, Yami Bakura, complicate things and steal Tea's heart or will she fall in love with the boy she is sworn to protect?All reviewers
1. You fell into my life

Hi Sia Bakura here! Writing her first fan fiction! The original Kiba junkie has become an official (Yami) Bakura fangirl! And with that being said, this is a TeaBakura fic! In this story, Tea is an angel who has been positioned on Earth, Bakura is the a demon from hell placed to cause trouble for the young girl. Will we find out what happens when enemies fall in love?

Unless one of the following happens, I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh:

1. Flying monkeys from outer space invade **and** take over the earth.

2. I when the lottery, and become twice as rich as Bill Gates

3. In an extreme freak accident, Kazuki Takahashi puts me in his will to own Yu-Gi-Oh, and then dies before he changes his mind.

Take your pick.

Tea came crashing down with a thud. The tree's branch she had been hiding on had suddenly snapped and she was now sitting upon a man. She hastily got off of him and quickly, she looked around her to see that there was someone around, yet it was almost dawn and the streets were deserted. Tea's wings extracted from her back, and she placed a hand on the tri-colored haired young man (guess who). ( Tea being an angel, has healing powers) The once unconscious high school student now stirred without pain. Tea's wings quickly disappeared when the male looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so sorry, I was just up in the tree when the branch snapped and I fell, I am so sorry!" Tea said with sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, amazingly no pain, why were you up in that tree?" the boy asked skeptically.

"Well, um would you believe me if I said I was hiding from someone? Because that's what I was doing," she answered not knowing if the boy would believe her even if it was the truth.

"Who?" he asked questioningly.

"Um..." she started to answer.

"Me," answered a young man with white spiked hair. (Again, guess who)

"Why?" the purple eyed boy asked.

"Well,"Tea started to answer.

"Neither of us need to explain our reasons to a puny mortal like yourself," The albino male answered all the while advancing toward the female.

Tea, on the other hand was backing away. Feeling the tension between the two, the tri-colored hair boy instinctively stepped in front of the girl trying, to protect her.

"What a pitiful angel you are, going to the lengths of hiding behind a mere mortal, how can he protect you? It is a laughable idea! Ha! I have more power in my little finger than he does in his entire body!"

"Oh yeah?" the tri-colored hair boy asked challengingly.

"Indeed so" the white haired teenager answered. A blast of extreme power came from his pinky blasting the boy back, knocking him unconscious.

Tea stared in utter shock as the boy was hurdled back nearly colliding with her. Bakura loved the look on her face until she looked at him and a smug smirk across her mouth, "What are you so smug about?" He asked coldly.

"Well, look behind you Bakura," she said, "the sun is rising, and practically everyone knows that as long as the sun is up, demons like you loose all their power and then some, so I would say right now, even though you are the son of satin, that boy could finish you off, and he's unconscious. Now, imagine what my powers could do to you, I am one of the highest ranking angels in heaven, and now that the sun is up my powers are back."

"Blast you! I **will **get you! Mark my words angel I will get you someday!" He yelled at her as he disappeared until he could once again reek havoc.

Little did Bakura know, he would get Tea someday, but just not in the way he expected.

Yes, this chapter was so short it didn't qualify for a chapter... but there **is** method to my madness people. I purposely made this chapter short because I wanted to see if this story was good enough to continue, and I wanted to get out this first chapter before my new school starts tomorrow. The only way I will continue this story is if you, the reviewers, like it! So please review, it will be very much appreciated.

Just a note: This story was not meant to dis anyone's religion. So please do not look at it that way! Thankies!


	2. Who are you?

Thanks so much to my reviewers! My name **is** on the petition list so that the authors can actually talk to the reviewers in their story, but at the same time, I do not want to get kicked off of fanfiction, so I am so sorry about not being able to talk to you guys! Now on with the excuses... first off, I started school, and well being in all honors classes, I have been so busy. Second, I started the oboe (because we don't have any in our school and need one) so that takes up a **lot **of time... And well being 13 and in Geometry... You get my point.

Disclaimer:

Unless the one of the following happen, I will **never** own Yu-Gi-Oh:

1. I get struck by lightning and live, then I go into a coma for 2 years, afterward I get abducted by aliens.

2. I win the lottery, become twice as rich as Bill Gates, and loose all my money in the stock market.

3. I sacrifice my fanfic and all my creativity for a guy.

Your choice.

Okay now that is through with, on with the story... where'd I leave off? Oh yes,

Tea ran to the unconscious boy, and once again healed him. The teenager woke up groggily, but soon remembered what had happened previously. His mind was filled with questions.

"What was all that angel stuff about?" the teenager asked.

"Well," Tea answered, "I am Tea, an angel sent by God to be a guardian to a teenager who always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that white haired teenager, well, he is Bakura, the son of Satin, and he wants to ruin everything I try to do, it's just the way he is."

"So what's this kid's name, the kid your supposed to protect Tea? Maybe I can help you find them." the multi-colored hair boy asked.

"His name is Yugi Muto do you know him?" Tea wondered.

"Wow, he's going to be rather easy to find" the boy answered

"He is?" Tea asked, "why?"

"Because, he's right in front of you," Yugi answered

"You're Yugi Muto? It seems to me that you've protected me so far not the other way around" Tea said playfully. Yugi laughed. "I'll be going to Domino High with you so I'll be there if you ever need help, also I 'll be living with some other angels stationed here on Earth that live a couple blocks away from your grandfather's shop, so if you ever and I mean ever need help, I won't be far okay?" Yugi just nodded his head.

Tea walked Yugi to her _'house'_, went in, and came out in a matter of minutes dressed in clothes that made her 'blend in'.

"So where are we off to Yugi?"

"Uh well, I was on my way to meet my friend Joey at the arcade, but since you're here..."

"Nonsense Yugi, I'm sure that your friend wouldn't mind having one more person with you guys, I am here to make sure you stay safe, not keep you from fun,. Is it okay with you that I tag along, Yugi?" the blue-eyed angel asked.

"Of course I would love for you to come, but I need to come up with an alibi so that it is not suspicious that you just showed up with me at the arcade... I know! I'll say that you're the granddaughter of my grandpa's old friend! Does that work for you? The spiky haired boy asked.

"Uh... sure, usually I oppose lying, but I see how this is a time that we have to lie, otherwise it would be rather awkward... So I guess I could make an exception for you..." Tea answered back.

In the shadows

'Tea the high ranking angel from heaven... lying for a boy? Oh this is sweet! Maybe she isn't such a goody two-shoes after all!' Bakura thought sinisterly while chuckling to himself, 'I could use this as an advantage... it sounds like a good blackmail opportunity to me!'

'_You're just jealous, we both know that you want her to lie for you and not that sissy boy...'_

'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?'

'_I am that tiny little space that is called your heart and face it you have always had a thing for that angel, there is know use denyin' it_,_ that's why you pick on her, face it I am right'_

'I guess you're right... Hey wait! What did you say! I do NOT like her, it's just the opposite I despise that little angel she's just so so...'

'_Beautiful?'_

'Yes, I mean no NO I tell you NO! Do you hear me voice?'

_no answer_

'Hey, I'm not finished talking to you get back here!'

Arcade

"Hey Yug' over here!" Joey yelled out to his best friend. Yugi walked over with someone close behind him. Once Yugi was over to Joey, he could fully see who was behind him and he became awestruck. Joey pulled Yugi to the side and asked, "Hey Yug' who's the hottie you're with? Never mind, I'll ask her myself."

Joey took two steps over to where Tea was standing and bluntly asked, "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" she asked back.

"When you fell from heaven?"

To be continued...

Okay did that cover up some things? CoughsamCough Anywhoo another good reason that this wasn't updated very soon was that well, I really wanted 5 reviews, but obviously that didn't happen... but just a heads up, I defiantly will not update until I have 15 reviews or more, so people tell everyone you know to review or no update! Thankies!


	3. Hellos and Good Byes

Hello people! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know, Sia is bad, it's been over two months... AND, I accidentally had the anonymous blocker on, so I am sorry. New excuse to add on the list, I had laryngitis and was out of school for a week,

(Actually 7 days) and between trying to get better, and making up 7 days of work and 4 tests, I simply had no time to update, so on with the story:

Reasons why Sia Bakura will **never** own Yu-Gi-Oh:

1.) Sia is not a real person, but actually an idea of a 13 year old girl.

2.) Sia's creator is a girl who only knows a few phrases of Japanese.

3.) Sia's creator is all of the above, _and_ lives in Mesa, Arizona, U.S.A.; enough said.

Now where was I? Oh yes:

"Ex-excuse me?" Tea stuttered.

"You know, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Joey inquired.

-In the shadows-

'Poor pathetic angel, someone actually found out her disguise, and without even trying... Ha! So pathetic!' Bakura boasted.

-Arcade-

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tea questioned

"It, well- it means uh..." Joey stuttered (he couldn't get out the words)

"JOEY! This is Tea, she's Grandpa's friend's granddaughter, she just moved here with her family, and I am showing her around! Tea, this Joey, he's a good friend." Yugi intervened

Tea innocently smiled, and Joey waved hello, trying to speak, but couldn't, he was utterly embarrassed.

"Hi, Joey, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Tea said sweetly, and held out her right hand for Joey to shake.

"H-h-hi, uh Tea," Joey said shyly, lightly shaking her hand with his own, then turning to Yugi, winking. He had let go of Tea's hand, and now all of his attention was towards Yugi, "Hey Yug' do ya need any help showin' Tea 'round?"

"I guess you could come along, Joey, but..." Yugi replied.

"Great! Joey cut off Yugi with his heavy Brooklyn accent, "come on, Tea, let's go!" he grabbed Tea's hand and started heading out the door.

"But," Yugi continued once they were out of earshot, "I would really like to show her around myself..."

-In the Shadows-

'Does that insolent mortal actually think he has a chance with an angel from heaven?' Bakura mocked. 'If he really does, then she would have said yes to **me** all those years ago...'

Flashback

Tea had just been appointed a top ranking angel in heaven, and it was time for the bimonthly meeting between Heaven and Hell, (discussions about their treaties and stuff like that) all the high ranking members on both sides (Heaven and Hell) were invited to attend (including Tea and of course Bakura Satan's son). Before the meeting, the attendees were allowed to have a short break. It was Tea's first meeting, and she had no one to converse with. That is when Bakura had first noticed her. The moment he saw her, his heart began to thump wildly, and he felt drawn to her. He walked over to her and announced his presence by clearing his throat. She turned around and smiled, her smile made him melt more. They had started to converse, and within those twenty minutes, it felt as though they had known each other for years. They talked before everyone of those meetings for two years.

One day, Bakura, was ready to confess his love for Tea, he knew exactly what to say, "Tea, I know it is against the rules, but I love you, I love you with all my heart, it has been that way ever since I first saw you, two years ago."

Tea had her eyes downcast on the ground, tears running down her face, she said something to herself then louder, "no. No. No!" she ran off as if it was her heart that had been broken, not his.

It was that day when Bakura decided to not look at her as beautiful anymore, but as someone he could never have, someone, who no one else could have either. He shut off his heart that day, making it so that he could only live for revenge, not love.

End Flashback

End: Chapter 3: Hellos and Good Byes

Unexpected twist huh? I'm the writer, and I didn't even see that coming... HeHe. Don't you all just feel sorry for Bakura? I mean, he gets his heart ripped out by a girl he fell in love with, and she can't even give him an explanation, except no...

P.S.

Thank You to all my reviewers, I found the unlock Anon. Blocker thing, so al you anon. Reviewers, you can leave a review now (Did I already say that?)


	4. Beauty is Only Skin Deep

Hi People, another update from Sia Bakura, this one is to make up for not updating for so long last time around, so enjoy it! If you have not read chap. 3 yet, please do so now, because this was kinda like a double update, I updated chap. 3 last night, and am updating this chapter today.

Here are the only ways I could ever own Y.G.O.:

1. I became a multi-millionaire, like Seto Kiba, and buy Y.G.O.

2. Kazuki Takahashi reads my Fan Fiction, and loves it so much, that he decides to give me Y.G.O.

3. Yu-Gi-Oh GX actually has a good plot line (or any plot line)

Take Your Pick...

To my reviewers:

In Chap. 2, I noticed that typo too, it should be Satan, not Satin, my computer just didn't pick it up.

Thanks to everyone who likes my story, I haven't gotten any flames yet, so I guess I'm doing something right!

This chapter was written on Nov. 11, 2005, and is dedicated to all those veterans out there, in the spirit of Veterans day, Thank you so much for putting your lives on the line, for the good of the country!

Once again, I just wasted a bunch of your time with my silly comments, so on with the story:

Yugi walked out of the arcade, following Joey's lead, it had always been that way, Yugi would follow behind, Joey always leading the way out. He looked at the puzzle laying limply around his neck, did he really need his other self, this Yami? He truly didn't know, but the way that things were going, how popular Tea was becoming with his best friend, he just might. Yugi wasn't ready to give up on this beautiful angel though, he truly didn't want her to leave him, there was something magnetic about her, something that made him want to be by her side, and he just had to find out what that something was. When He had finally caught up to Joey and Tea, they were just about ready to cross the street, Joey was holding onto Tea's left wrist, pulling her this way and that, weaving in and out of people. Tea was dragging behind, not all to comfortable being towed by Yugi's best friend. She was giving Yugi a pleading look, as if to say, 'help me'. Yugi was about to say something, but Tea opened her mouth first.

"Um, Joey, this is very nice of you to show me around the city, but I really wanted to get to know Yugi today. I mean our grandfathers are so close, I really wanted that kind of friendship with Yugi and myself to blossom, I have heard so much about him, and I was really looking forward to getting to know him better; so maybe we could reschedule?"

Joey let go of Tea's wrist, and let it fall limp. The self-proclaimed ladies' man had just been 'dumped' so that the girl of his dreams could hang out with his best friend! He was crushed! "Yeah, reschedule..." he said lightly. He couldn't say any more, it was physically impossible, he just walked off, slumped over, not caring anymore.

Tea felt bad about sending Joey away, it was just something she felt she had to do, she couldn't have relationships, at least not with earthlings, rules had already broken her heart, and even if those rules didn't exist, there was no way Bakura would ever let her have a happy relationship. She would be putting to many people in danger, and she couldn't have that. She looked at Yugi solemnly, but he just smiled at her. He didn't seem to mind so much that she had sent Joey packing. He seemed to enjoy that they were alone now, and that was her job, to make sure Yugi was happy and safe. She just smiled back at him weakly, "Will he be okay? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings..."

"Oh Joey? Nah! He'll be over that by tomorrow, his crushes never seem to last long, even when they're on someone as beautiful as you..."

-In the Shadows-

'B-b-beautiful? He thinks she's beautiful? No, I will not allow this! No one can call her beautiful, because if I can't have her, then no one can! If that spiky headed little twerp thinks that he can have her, then he is wrong! Because I will fight to the death for her! Once I get that little kid alone, he is going to wish she never came into his life.' Bakura scowled

-In the Street-

"Y-y-you think I'm beautiful!" Tea asked astounded, "No, you can't think I'm beautiful! No No NO! Please take it back, you don't know how many complications there will be if you tink I'm beautiful!"

Yugi just looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say to that. He didn't even mean to let that out, it had just slip. His face was red and got even redder with each no.

"Yugi," Tea said in a much calmer voice, that almost sounded like a mother's, "I am sorry for that little outburst, but you have to promise me something... You can **not** fall in love with me, got it can you promise me that?"

There was no reply from Yugi, except for a grunt.

"Yugi!" she said again, "promise me!"

"I promise," Yugi said quietly, but there was one thing that Tea didn't understand, that was, on Earth, a promise wasn't as sacred as it was in Heaven, there were rules around promises, Ones that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, one of which is to cross one's index and middle fingers behind their back, in which Yugi was doing, for he could never keep that promise, because he had already broken it.

"Good," Tea said not knowing what Yugi was doing, "Now let's go, I would love to see as much of the city as I can before sundown!"

-In the Shadows-

'You might have fooled the angel, you insolent boy, but you can not fool me, for being the son of the devil, I know all the ways around promises, and then some. If you think you can get around lying to an angel, you have another thing coming. Sooner or Later you will see why she didn't want you to fall in love with her in the first place!'

-Hours Later-

-In the Street-

"Oh Yugi, that was fun!" Tea announced excitedly.

"Yeah it was Tea, and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Hopefully you know your way around the city now then?"

"Oh yes! I know it pretty well, but I don't think I can give anyone directions just yet."

"It'll take some time, but you'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will. I'll see you tomorrow morning to walk to school right?"

"Of course Tea! See you then okay?"

"Okay!" Tea said sweetly, as se watched Yugi get inside his house safely.

She turned around and started walking 'home' when someone stepped from the shadows to greet her. "What do you want Bakura?" she asked in a tone that said 'don't mess with me'

"He was lying to you," Bakura said smugly.

"Who?" she questioned back.

"That kid your watching over."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, he was lying to you."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, when I'm right, and beat the pulp out of the spiky haired runt"

"You will do no such thing."

"Why not? Because you like him back, don't you? You turned me down all those years ago, and now you fall for this, this mortal!"

"No, because it's my job, I'm sworn to protect him, I was **assigned** to him."

"Just watch your back.." Bakura said darkly and disappeared int the shadows again.

Tea walked home, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the pain that happened all those years ago, the crushing reality off it all, the pain that still haunted her every day, every waking second, that kept her up at night every night since that day... that dreadful day, he didn't understand, he didn't understand the pain that she felt, or her feelings, nobody did, sometimes not even herself.

End: Chap. 4: Beauty is Only Skin Deep

Ah, that was a fun chapter, lots of foreshadowing, just keep that in mind. Please leave a review. And if you haven't already, please leave a review for chap.3 as well.


	5. Peach Nectar

Hello everyone. -Remember- all those people who read ch. 3 on 11-10-05, well I updated the day after that, so you might want to go back to ch.4 to make sure you read it. I want all you guys out there to know why I haven't updated. My mom's health has plummeted lately. She has a lump/dark mass on her breast that the doctors keep checking, and a sist on her ovary. I'm really worried.

This chapter is an ode to Sean Cassey, a student at my school who was killed by a car while walking home from football practice on September 23, 2005. I never knew him, but over these months, it feels like he was a dear friend, Sean you are greatly missed, may you rest in peace.

I just don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, got it?

"Tea, Why did you tell me no all that time ago?" Bakura asked gingerly into her ear, while embracing Tea in a intimate hug from behind, caressing her cheek with his warm, comforting hand.

"Well Bakura," Tea said, lovingly, turning her head so her Sapphire eyes met his Ruby ones, "it was because..."

The sound of Tea's alarm clock abruptly stirred her from her sleep

(thought I was going to tell you this soon in the story? Shame on you. You should know I'm evil by now...)

Tea slumped out of bed, and got ready for school. She had a sleepless night, all she could think about was what Bakura had said, and the night that she had rejected him. That put aside, she was right on schedule when she reached Yugi's house. She was tired from everything that had happened, but she knew that she would have to put on a tough face for Yugi as not to involve him in something he needn't be involved in. When she saw Yugi step out of the game-shop, she gave him her million-dollar smile, the one that could make ice melt, and fire freeze. (Did you guys catch the metaphor?)

Yugi just stood there frozen, his mind melted into a sticky goo. His knees buckled, and he couldn't say a word. She just looked so beautiful there smiling , smiling at him...

He hadn't wanted to lie to Tea, but how could he have told her the truth? He had already fallen in love with her, how would he ever be able to change that? Maybe, in due time, she would understand his feelings, and possibly, just possibly, feel the same way...

The walk to school was deathly quiet, neither knew what to say to the other. Tea finally broke the silence, "Yugi? ... Do you think I will like your school?", "I mean I haven't attended a mortal school since... well since..."

"Since when?" Yugi asked curiously, his interest sparked.

"Nothing, just nothing, forget I said anything at all."

"What? tell me, I really want to know!"

"Well, you see, I haven't **always** been an angel... in order to get to heaven, and hell, you have to die first. When you die, you get sent to where you're meant to be, either heaven or hell... It was early February, much like it is now, that it happened. I was coming home from school, that faithful day, when I got hit by a car, and was killed... that was the last day I was at a mortal school..." Tea was cut off by the sounds of the average High School, "Well I guess I should go get my schedule huh Yugi?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I'll see you later then..."

"Yeah, sure see you later Tea!" Yugi said with energy.

Tea walked a ways, and the stopped to give a wave at Yugi, and soon was continuing her journey to the office, to get everything to prepare her for her first day of school...

"Waited Trigonometry... hnm... room.. 73..." Tea was lost and had found herself roaming the vacant halls searching in a hopeless attempt to find her classes. She didn't know where to go, and wasn't so sure who she could ask for help, and more importantly, she hadn't a clue as where to find Yugi. Tea was solely focused on the room numbers, and hadn't noticed when a person, obviously in his own thoughts as well, had wandered onto her path. Soon there was a collision, the other person being of robust (and tall) stature, hardly moved, while Tea, with her dainty body fell to the hard, cold floor. "

"Watch where you're going" the brunette haired boy brutally answered, his icy eyes staring down at her. (Sam- this is Kiba) (I love you Kiba-sama!)

"Oh, I'm am truly, very sorry, please excuse me, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just trying to find my classes..."

"Yeah, whatever, save mer the sob story... I am way to busy to hear your pitiful excuses, now, move."

Tea inched out of his way. Soon, after she had picked up all of her belongings that were scattered across the floor, she gained the courage to ask this self absorbed, egotistic, a very important question, "Um, excuse me, but could you direct me to room 73?"

"Down the hall, take a right, it will be the third door on the left." at this point, he turned to face her, "though I doubt you will last very long in that class."

"Thank you, I owe you so much" Tea said and started, practically running to get to her classroom.

Once she was away from earshot, the boy simply said somewhat disgusted , "Oh, yes you do, angel"

I was thinking on ending here, but then I remembered how long you guys have been waiting for this, so I decided to go a little further 

Tea entered the door to her new classroom, she didn't even look around, she only kept an eye on the teacher. "Sorry I'm so late, but, I kind of, well, got lost."

"It's perfectly understandable," he said kindly. Soon his emotion changed to the demeanor of a teacher, "class, we have a new student with us today, and I hope you treat **her** with more respect than you do with your other peers in this class..."

The class was stricken silent , all were staring at her; it was at this point that Tea looked around the classroom, at the faces of all her new classmates, she was shocked at all the faces, every single one of them were boys. The teacher pointed to a seat, and once she sat down, (dare I say it) all hell broke loose. The guys sitting next to her, instantly started flirting. The other guys just started talking about how long it had been since a girl was in the class.

"Hi, my name is Duke," A handsome young man with raven hair and emerald eyes stated, "you're rather pretty, how about you become one of my cheerleaders; you see, I am the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. And have become quite powerful and popular around the likes of here, so if you ever want to, I don't know, you know catch a movie?"

"No thank you Duke, I'm not all that interested to tell you the truth. I don't really like to go out with guys on well, _dates_, and the only time I will ever consider being a cheerleader is when my friends need support, and for you being powerful, and popular, who wants that kind of publicity?

When the bell ring Tea was still calm and collected, she quietly gathered her stuff, and was about to leave when the teacher called her up to his desk. "You wanted to see me?" Tea asked once she got up.

"Tea, the last girl in this class wanted out within the first twenty minutes of the first day. I would not hold it against you if you wanted to get out now. I understand how hard on you it must be on you surrounded by all boys..."

"Actually it's not bad, I don't mind, really I don't. And any way, the guys are just hurting themselves by flirting with me." with that she left out the door.

Tea's following classes weren't much different, they either had all boys, or very few girls. In fact many of the same boys that were in her first class were in her classes throughout the day.

During lunch Tea met up with Yugi. Thus far she hadn't had any classes with him, and she felt bad. She sat next to him by the bare sakura tree, which by early April would be covered in pale blossoms. They were both quiet. It was not a bad quiet, it was a too good for words quiet. One where the other's company was speech enough. Yugi got up and quietly said, "I'm going to go buy lunch."

Tea just quietly shook her head in admiration, and watched him leave. She pulled out a peach from her brown paper bag and bit into it. It's sweet juices filled her mouth. She swallowed. She leaned her back against the bark of the tree. Her legs resting in the soft grass beneath her. Her eyes closed, she savored the memory of the sweet flavor of the peach. Soon, she felt lips against hers. They were not overpowering, but were soft and delicate. They were not shy, and also not aggressive. They were sweet, but not like the nectar of a peach. It was different, but not new. Her eyes slid open to see who was kissing her, she saw the face Bakura, but it was also not his. His face was not cruel and aggressive as it usually was, but soft and kind. Tea did not advance on the kiss, but also did not retreat from it. She closed her eyes and let the kiss idle, and soon it had ended, just as quickly as it begun. She sat there in shock, her eyes still closed, remembering the sweet kiss that was once there.

Beyond Tea's closed eyes stood a short teenaged boy, almost in tears. The tray in his hand shaking. It fell to the ground as the boy ran. He did not know where he was running to, but he knew it was somewhere else, somewhere, where he could escape the pain of it all. Somewhere where he could cry, that somewhere was not there, so he left, with tears falling from his eyes.

End of Chapter 5

Peach Nectar

I don't know about you but I enjoyed that chapter. I swear I will try to get another chapter up this month, hopefully by my birthday which is the 27th. If its not to much trouble, hit that little button that says review, so my self-esteem will go up instead of down. Thankies!


	6. Forgive Me For How I Have Sinned

Guys, everyone, I am sooooo sorry! My life has been a living nightmare for the last month and a half. First, my computer crashed because my brother gave it a virus, so all remnants of my story have been lost... Secondly, the day before my birthday, my dad went into the hospital, and if he didn't, could have died, meanwhile, my mom and I were suffering from high fevers every night, and were tempted to go to the hospital ourselves. I was sick all that week, and had to make up 5 days of school! It was after going to the hospital that my dad decided to look for computers. So, we got one from dell, not only did we have to wait for my dad to set it up, we had to wait for it to come. Thirdly, I had to get my blood checked, because the doctors think I might have a blood disorder. They took ten vials! Thirdly, we got a new puppy, this makes dog # 4, she's a full bread Papillon and it is my job to train her, lately she has fallen ill and I have directed all my attention towards her. All my blood came back okay, and the next week I was off to Disneyland on a band trip. My grades had been falling since that point, and sometime in late April/ early May, my parents were planning on having a renewal of their vows, in our backyard and me + polyester + the heat of a curling iron fainting this wouldn't have been so bad, if I hadn't hit our tile floor, and my head broke the fall, and soon after I started vomiting, and couldn't walk, so in fear of a concussion I went to the hospital, it wasn't one but in fear of fainting again, I was out of school for four whole days, in fact my head still hurts at the mention of it. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. P.S. I had a good half of this story finished in March, but everything was so hectic.

I am rather disappointed, I only got a few reviews last chapter... which might explain why I could never own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 6: Forgive me, for how I have sinned

When Tea finally regained her senses, she could not find Yugi anywhere. She looked around the lunch area but could not find anything that she could link to Yugi. Tea slumped back to the tree where she had eaten her lunch earlier, to see if he was there, waiting for her. Not ten feet away from where she had been kissed, there lay a tray on the ground, the food knocked over and spilt. Ants were taking chunks from the demolished piece of chocolate cake that lay on the grass. She knew what this meant, it meant that he saw...

Tea's search became more frantic, but there was little avail. Tea woefully made her way through the end of the day, and when the final bell rang, she rushed over to the locker number that Yugi had said earlier was his, and to meet up there when school let out.

-X in the shadows X-

Bakura was still savoring the sweet kiss that he had shared with Tea..

'She tasted like peaches, the best of all fruit...' the recollection of her tender lips against his sent shivers up and down his spine causing his body to shake with each spasm. 'It felt so good to kiss her, and best of all, I timed it so perfectly, and at such a good angle that the poor little mortal boy saw, he must be so sad 'boo-hoo'. He ended with a bit of sarcasm.

He scanned over Tea's face which was shadowed with worry. "Now the only question is 'did she enjoy it?'" Bakura said slightly above a whisper. He intently studied her figure, making sure he would never forget any detail. She surely resembled an angel, even when her body was not adorned in the heavenly robes she would usually wear.

He licked his lips wanting more, but he knew he had to withstand the temptation. He forced himself to stay in the shadows, and to not be seen, he was well aware that he had to wait...

X-School-X

Tea was waiting for a good eight minutes, and still Yugi had not shown up, maybe she had gone to the wrong locker number, no, she was certain he had told her that it was locker 223. How was she supposed to protect him if she didn't know where he was? She turned her head sensing someone there, hoping it was Yugi, but all she saw was darkness shrouding the corner of the hallway. She glared at it, knowing it was Bakura hiding, while she stared, her eyes slowly filled with compassion, and her lips tingled from the memory of the kiss. She swore while she was looking her eyes had caught his and that they could see into each other's souls.

Their connection was cut of when a short boy with spiky hair limped over to Tea.. "Yugi," Tea whispered "Yugi are you okay?" The hand that was covering his face suddenly dropped, revealing his bruised right eye, and blood covered cheek and nose. "Oh Yugi," Tea cried, kneeling down to give him a hug considering the young man was at least a good foot shorter than her. Tears trailed down Yugi's cheeks, and he whimpered as Tea's embrace scraped across the wounds that seemed to be on his back.

Tears now streaked Tea's face, "Yugi I am so sorry... I have failed you..." Tea's words were stopped by a series of sobs; every time she tried to speak, she could only get out a "I-I..."

Bakura had had enough, He couldn't stand the fact that Tea was crying, and even more so that the mortal boy was the one making her do so. It was time he came to her aide. He slowly revealed himself from the shadows, and then rushing over knelt by Tea's body, and put a comforting arm over her shoulder. She allowed him to do so without protest of any kind. Tea's body was now shaking with each sob, she laid her head on Bakura's shoulder, her salty tears soaking his shirt. His ruby red eyes danced with flames as they met Yugi's amethyst ones, which seemed to be full of sorrow, but surprisingly, not pain.

Bakura's eyes scanned over Yugi's face, his eye that appeared to be bruised, was even with his skin and not swollen as it should have been. The blood that was scattered across his face was not dripping but just there on top of the imaginary cuts. It's then when it hit Bakura, Yugi was playing with Tea's mind, trying to make her guilty, trying to get sympathy. Trying to bring up emotions that weren't there.

Yugi knew that Bakura had found out. The two boys' eyes met. An unspoken challenge ragged within them. The staring contest held for a good minute, not a word was spoken, nothing was heard, but Tea's sobs which had gradually slowed. Suddenly Yugi looked away, his face showed a feeling of defeat. He stood up and turned his back.

Tea now suddenly aware of the circumstances, slowly stood up as well, Bakura shadowing her movement to a tee. She wiped the tears away from her face, and gave Yugi a kind stare. "Yugi," she whispered, "What happened?" to this he just shrugged, grabbed his books from his locker, turned and left. Tea was about ready to chase after him, but Bakura held her back.

"No, Tea, let him cool off..."

"Bakura, no," Tea said cutting him off, "I have failed to protect him, it's my fault that he is hurt, I have to help him, at least heal him"

"Tea, he tricked you, it was all a scam, he isn't really hurt, let him leave," Bakura said interjecting. Tea stood still for a moment looking at the place where Yugi was once standing, and the way he left. She moved her shoulder so Bakura's hand slipped off. She followed the path in which Yugi had left, hoping to track him down. Soon Bakura was alone, standing in the hall the memory of both beings still eminent, his hand slid up to his lips, "Until we meet again, my sweet angel," he whispered as he once again slipped into the shadows.

X- At the Game Shop -X

Yugi stared up at the shop his Grandfather ran, he entered through the back as he normally did, and took the stairs that led up to the apartment in which he lived. Once inside, he went to the bathroom, to wash off the now smeared makeup that was on his face. When the only color on his face was that of his skin, he went downstairs to the shop, Grandpa Mouto, was polishing the glass counter top all the rare duel monster cards were displayed.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi said in his rather childlike voice.

Grandpa turned, a warm smile spread across his face, "Oh hello Yugi, did you have a good day at school?"

To this he just shrugged, "I'll tell you about it at dinner okay gramps?" Grandpa just shook his head in acceptance, as he watched Yugi turn and go up to his room.

-X In the street X-

Tea looked at the Kame game shop (that's the shop's name right?) That was right across the street from where she was standing. She had no doubt that Yugi was inside, but she knew that it might be hard to get him to talk to her so, if all else failed, she held the envelope that she would ask to get to Yugi. Quickly she snapped the hook that kept the chain holding her prayer box on her neck, and soon it was stuffed into the envelope along with the note that was addressed for Yugi. She licked the glue and everything inside was sealed off. She started walking towards the door, the envelope clutched in her hands in a position over her heart, "God, give me strength," she mumbled...

Tea opened the door to the Kame Game Shop, as it opened, the bell on the door made a jingling noise. The old man behind the counter looked up, and gave Tea a smile. She walked right up to the counter, and asked, "Mr. Mouto?"

A confused look appeared on his face, and then it slid away, "Yes?"

"I'm Tea," she held out her hand and Sullivan (ack I hate that name, I mean come on!) Took it in his own and gave it a firm shake, "Can I speak to Yugi by any chance?"

"Yes, I'll go get him,"

"Thank you very much," he nodded and turned and soon he disappeared..

When he came back down he had a rather disturbed look on his face, "I'm sorry, he's uh-"

"That's okay, will you give him this for me?" Tea stated while holding out the envelope.

Grandpa Mouto's hands reached out for the envelope, "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Tank you," Tea said in a depressed manner, she slowly walked out the door, head down.

Outside Tea was met by the presence of some oh-so-familiar red eyes. Before she could turn around to look at him, he embraced her in a hug. His pleasant smell engulfed her and made her calm. She turned her head ever so slightly so her eyes met with his. They held for a second, and then she looked to the sky, the sun was setting, a few rays leaked over the horizon, creating pink streaks that mixed in with the purple sky. "Bakura," she said tenderly, liking how his name felt underneath her tongue, "He wouldn't talk to me, or even see me..."

Bakura just grunted, not liking how _he_, that insolent mortal, could make her worry so much, and ruin a perfect moment like this. Bakura nestled his head on Tea's shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Come, I'll walk you home."

When they finally reached the front door, Tea had told him what happened in the game shop, and what her duties as a guardian angel were, and how she had failed, and didn't deserve wings, she was on he verge of tears. She had just opened the door a crack, and was ready to step inside when she turned around and said, "Thank you." and gave Bakura the slightest kiss on the cheek.

Before Bakura could respond, she was already in the house the door closed. He looked at the door for a second, touched his cheek where she had kissed it.

'D-did she just kiss me?'

'No you moron she gave you a thimble, of course she kissed you!' Bakura's inner voice blared, 'you know what you have to do now don't you?'

'What do I have to do oh great one?' Bakura asked rather annoyed.

'You have to talk to that Yugi kid.'

'No way in the seven hells.'

'Have to'

'no I don't'

'yes you do'

'Why?'

'Because if you do, that will make Tea happy, and you want Tea to be happy.'

'Fine'

'Really?'

'Don't make me say it twice'

Bakura closed his eyes imaging the place he wanted to be (Bakura being Satan's son, and like most beings from Hell, has the ability to teleport short distances, so work with me) he centered in on that spikey headed little twerp, and soon he felt his long silver hair lifting from his shoulders, his body feeling lighter, and soon he was at his window, and the boy looked as though he had just saw a ghost. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, _tonight_, I just want to show you something." Bakura grabbed hold of Yugi's shoulder, and concentrated again, this time on Tea's window.

They arrived a few moments later, outside of the window of the dance studio beneath the house. (You know like basements? How they have the window above them? Like that.) Right below them, Tea was kneeling on the ground, in front of her, lay an open bible, there was soft chapel music playing in the background. Tea started speaking in an hypnotized voice, "God, I have failed you, I am not worthy of being a guardian, I have not fulfilled my duty, Forgive me, for how I have sinned, Please God, let me makeup for what I have done, Forgive me for how I have sinned..." tears were rolling down her face, and she paused for a second, then she looked up, as hearing God's judgement, "Thank you, now for Yugi's forgiveness, and my own, I must seek..."

Tea stood up, the fuchsia leotard clung to her body showing off her curves, the ballet shoes that adorned her feet were worn, but had a look of professionalism to them. She stretched a little bit allowing her body to be more nimble while dancing. The tears still flowing down her face, as if on cue, the chorus started, in sync with her feet. Yugi stared in awe at the sight.

"She told me once," Bakura started, "that when she dances, it lets out any stress she might have, that when she moves, she cannot bear grudges or misfortunes against anyone. That this is how she forgives those who trespassed against her, it allows her to become serene once more..." he stopped, quite speechless as while she danced, her wings took form against her, to reveal who she really was. Soon her tears stopped flowing, and soon after the music did as well. "We should go now," Bakura stood up, and soon they were once again at Yugi's house.

"Tea is forgiving by heart, but you really hurt her today, you unrestful brat, and just because tears stopped doesn't mean the pain has. And remember, just because Tea's forgiving doesn't mean I am, I will get you for this, so watch your back..." with that he vanished with a small puff of mist.

Yugi turned when her herd a knock on the door. "Come in"

The door cracked open, and Grandpa's head popped in, a smile on his face, "Tea asked me to deliver this to you," He set the envelope on Yugi's night stand.

"Thanks Grandpa..." He went to the night stand and picked it up.

"You're welcome Yugi," Grandpa said, "Oh and Yugi?" he paused "Dinner will be ready in five," He winked, and then shut the door.

Yugi smiled, he broke the seal, and pulled out the letter inside, when he did, a silver chain with a box attached to it fell to the ground. He picked it up and the n read the letter.

_Dear Yugi,_

_Please forgive me, I have failed you..._

_I don't know much more I can say,_

_I still wish to help you and can only_

_wish that you will allow me to do so._

_I give you this prayer box as a token_

_off sincerest wishes, inside you are to_

_write your prayers to God. _

_This is NOT a wish box, but is for prayers_

_so you can ask for guidance, I hope you _

_treat it well. _

_I am here to protect you, but I cannot _

_protect you from yourself... _

_Remember that._

_Your Friend,_

_Tea _

He clipped the necklace on, when he heard Grandpa call for dinner. This was it, he would tell him everything.

X- Tea's house -X

Tea closed her bible, and stood up, when she turned she came face to face with Bakura, he was about to say something, but she spoke first, "Life is a dance, the most sinful, is also the most fun: the Tango. Do not tell me you love me, for it is wrong, but for me to tell you, it is a sin, with that being said," she turned to Bakura, "Shall we dance?"

-End of chapter 6: "Forgive me for How I Have Sinned"

Writer's block sucks, I knew practically all of this except for a few transitions, and I could not think of anything to do It was horrible! But then it came to me last night and I was like "YES, I know what to do, I spent all day typing this, and it was nearly seven pages long! OMG it's my longest chapter Yet! Oh and Please review.

Oh yeah, I have a new story, so any of you that know Inuyasha, please read it, I know right now the character names are messed up, but I'll fix them in the first chapter.


End file.
